Mum
by CasualtyX
Summary: A death in the ED rock's someones life


Grace Andrews was rushed into resus with Linda not to far behind, Adam and Charlie started to treat her as Adam saw how distressed Linda was beginning to get, he paged Jessica in to take her to the staffroom and sit with her until Denise arrived.

"It's not as bad as it looks", Jessica said.

"Your just saying that", Linda replied.

"No", Jessica answered.

Denise arrived and sat with Linda while Jessica went to help Adam and got the fluids Adam wanted for Grace. Adam put the fluids in and waited for a response but there wasn't one. Grace went into cardiac arrest and Adam had to shock her, after shocking her five times she woke up but started to refuse treatment. Jessica wasn't sure whether to let Grace refuse or not. She knew it was Grace's choice but she was thinking of Linda.

"Jessica", Adam said.

"No", Jessica replied.

"Jess", Adam said.

Jessica ran out of resus and went to sit outside on a bench next to Linda which worried Adam, just in case Jessica had said something. Adam walked over as Linda looked up.

"Is mum ok", Linda asked.

"Linda I need to speak to you and Denise", Adam said.

"She's dead isn't she", Linda said with her eyes filling with tears.

"No, she's fine", Jessica said.

"Ok", Linda said and went to find Denise.

Adam sat with Jessica for a little while and waited for her to speak, after five long minutes that seemed more like an hour Jessica finally spoke up. She looked at Adam and sighed.

"Mum refused treatment when she died, I don't want Linda going through the same pain", Jessica said.

"Linda's strong", Adam replied.

"That's what you think, she only seems strong, she can burst into tears over little things", Jessica replied.

"Your worried about her aren't you", Adam said.

"Yeah", Jessica replied.

Adam took Jessica into a hug just as Denise and Linda came out and Denise lite her cigarette before Adam could start talking to them. He had to wait for Denise to finish her cigarette so at first Jessica took Linda to the relatives room. She smiled at Linda as Linda only gave a half smile back. Adam and Denise then entered and Denise sat next to Linda and looked up at Adam who was just standing there.

"Well get on with it Britney and Joe come out of school soon", Denise said.

"Denise", Linda said.

"I'm sorry to say that your mum is refusing any other treatment", Adam said.

Linda got up and walked out as Jessica followed her while Denise just sat there looking up at Adam as he gave her a sympathetic look. Jessica found Linda in resus looking at her mum with tears streaming down her face with Linda also making crying noises. She was standing next to her mum's bed as Jessica just watched.

"You don't need me", Grace said.

"Do", Linda replied.

"Your a grown woman now, you'll always be my baby", Grace said.

"Mum", Linda replied as her tears got worse.

"I lo...", Grace said as she passed away.

Linda burst into even more tears as Adam and Denise came in, Denise put her arm around Linda and looked at her mum and gave Linda a hug and looked at her watch. She wiped her eyes and walked over to Adam and Jessica.

"Britney and Joe finish school in ten minutes, look after Linda while I'm gone", Denise said.

Adam agreed and took Linda to the little shop in the ED and let her chose a sandwich and a packet of crisps that he would buy for her. After he brought them she went to sit with Jessica as Adam went into resus to write up the rest of Grace's notes and her time of death. Adam picked up Grace's bag and a picture fell out. When he looked at the picture he smiled. He thought Denise and Linda looked so cute as children. Denise looked about five and Linda looked about three. Adam smiled as he thought of his brother Alex and how they used to have pictures like that taken when they were younger.

Britney ran out to meet her mum and then they went to pick up Joe from primary school. They waited in the playground as they herd a crowd of children in the corridors but Joe wasn't amoung any of them. Joe then came out with something he had made.

"Wow Joe that's amazing", Denise said looking at his roundabout.

"We make better things than that at school", Britney replied.

"Yes Britney I know you making and light box", Denise said.

They went home so Joe could put his roundabout somewhere safe and Denise then sat both kids down on the sofa and took a deep breath before telling them what had happened. Britney and Joe looked up to Denise waiting for what she would say.

"Nannie passed away this afternoon", Denise said as Joe started to cry.

Britney hugged Joe as Denise made them both a sandwich before taking them up to the hospital. They went to the bus stop and waited for the bus, once the bus arrived there was only two seats left where they could sit as a family Britney told Joe to sit with mum and she found her own seat next to an lady in her fourties.

"You are a very polite young lady letting your brother sit with his mum, I'm Julie", Julie said.

"Thanks and Britney", Britney replied.

"My son just had a baby and named her Britney", Julie replied.

"Aww", Britney replied.

"I'm going to the ED to meet her", Julie said.

"Aww, I'm going there too", Britney replied.

"Is your brother and mum alright", Julie asked.

"Yeah it's my auntie we are seeing", Britney replied.

Once they arrived Britney and Julie got off and waited for Denise and Joe. Once Denise got off she reconignsed Julie as they used to be neiboughs when they were younger. Julie smiled at Denise as Denise smiled back.

"Hows Linda", Julie asked.

"She's good, how's Richard", Denise asked.

"Just become a father to a beautiful baby girl called Britney just like your daughter", Julie replied.

"Aww his how old now", Denise asked.

"Twenty six", Julie replied.

"This is my son Joe", Denise said.

"Hello", Julie said.

As they entered the hospital they were parted Britney and Joe went to say good bye to their nannie and Denise sat watching with Linda. They then walked back over to Denise and Linda and Joe looked at them and asked a question.

"Why is mummy's hair Brown and auntie Linda's blonde", Joe asked.

"My daddy's hair is brown and nannies hair was blonde", Denise replied.

They all hugged each other and left the ED.


End file.
